The present invention relates to a device for curling feathers and to a method of using the device.
Taxidermists often wish to make birds to be mounted as realistic as possible. To this end, it is desirable to curl the feathers of the bird. In the past, this has been very difficult to do.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for curling feathers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device as above which is simple in construction and easy to use.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for curling feathers.
The foregoing objects are attained by the device and the method of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a device for curling feathers comprises a base member having a convex surface and a mating member having a concave surface. The base member and the mating member define a space between the convex surface and the concave surface into which a feather to be curled may be placed. Further, the base member and the mating member are configured to be squeezable so that the convex and concave surface can be brought into contact with the feather to effect curling of the feather.
A method for curling a feather comprises the steps of providing a curling device having a base member with a convex surface and a mating member with a concave surface, inserting a feather to be curled into a space between the convex surface and the concave surface, and curling the feather by squeezing the base member and the mating member together and pulling the curling device along a shaft of the feather so as to break the spine of the feather shaft and to bend the feather.
Other details of the feather curler of the present invention, as well as other objects and advantages attendant thereto, are set forth in the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals depict like elements.